Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a major imaging technique used in medicine. MRI is capable of generating detailed images of soft tissues such as the brain, muscles and kidneys. Specific properties of the various compounds found inside tissues, such as water and/or fat, are used to generate images. When subjected to a strong magnetic field, the vector sum of the nuclear magnetic moments of a large number of atoms possessing a nuclear spin angular momentum, such as Hydrogen, which is abundant in water and fat, will produce a net magnetic moment in alignment with the externally applied field. The resultant net magnetic moment will furthermore precess with a well-defined frequency that is proportional to the applied magnetic field. After excitation by radio frequency pulses, the net magnetization will generate a signal that can be detected.
Small anomalies in detected signals can cause an entire image to be corrupted. The corrupted images are typically not discovered until the scan is complete for the object, and images are presented for review to technicians and other qualified personnel. Given the scan times required for scanning an object, this can be quite costly. It would therefore be advantageous to be able to detect and potentially correct the anomalies prior to presenting the images of a completed scan for review.